


Doki Doki

by Alys_Brauer



Series: BlackIce Week - July 28 to August 3, 2013 [3]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Black Ice Week, Crack, Day 7, I cannot emphasize how cracky this truly is, I couldn't stop myself..., I did this thing!, I was encouraged!, I'm so sorry, M/M, OMG why is this a thing?, OMGIMSOSORRYFORTHIS, Severe crack, Then left unsupervised, This is what happens when you read bad yaoi kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of summer, school boy Jack is confronted with an unexpected sight, and some complex emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doki Doki

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 7 of BlackIce Week on tumblr (only-1-a.tumblr.com). Prompt: Rain
> 
> So, this is what happens when Alys tries to get ahead of BlackIce Week at midnight after reading a yaoi manga about shoujo manga editors and the prompt is ‘rain’. Jack may be a wee bit out of character…for the sake of the crack.
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING! Okay maybe I regret a little. Or maybe I regret a lot actually…apologies in advance.
> 
> !SEVERE CRACK WARNING!

Jack walked through the now empty hallways of the school, doing his best to avoid running into any teachers who may have been informed of his latest ‘prank’. He really didn’t want to have to deal with detention again, it was so boring, even if Black-sensei was fun to tease. Anyways, who gave out detention during summer supplemental classes anyways? The white haired boy slipped down a corridor that should have been empty by now, then quickly ducked back around the corner when he saw that it was, in fact, occupied.

“Stop it North-san, you’ve taken this far enough,” the deep voice of Black-sensei was hardly above a whisper.

Jack peered around the corner, curious, then blushed slightly at what he saw. North-sensei was leaning over Black-sensei, pinning him against the wall. He swallowed hard, uncertain what exactly he was witnessing, but unable to look away.

“Why you keep fighting this Black-san,” the older man rumbled, leaning closer, his face now mere inches from Black-sensei’s. North’s blue eyes seemed to bore straight into Black’s golden ones, extracting secrets that Jack could only guess at. “Are you not understanding what I am saying?” Now North’s large hands were capturing Black’s, holding them tenderly.

Jack’s heart leaped into his throat, throbbing in a strange and painful way. What? What was this? What was happening? Were North-sensei and Black-sensei…?

“I am liking you Black-san, I am liking you very much.”

Quickly, the white-haired boy spun away, his heart pounding. What…why did it hurt?

“Frost-kun?” Pitch looked up quickly, having heard the slight squeak of shoes on the floor. It was not hard to recognize that white hair, against school regulations, even with his back turned to them.

Tears stung at Jack’s eyes. Ignoring Black-sensei, he made a quick exit. He ran toward the front entrance of the school, not caring how much noise he made. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. Surprise, that was it. He was just surprised that was all. He hadn’t known that North-sensei liked Black-sensei. They were both men! But then…they were also near the same age, it made more sense for…He shook his head forcefully. What was he thinking?

He ran faster.

He didn’t hear the curse behind him. “Dammit North-san! Frost-kun heard everything,” the slender man pushed at the musclebound foreigner, glaring up at his senior. “I told you I’m not interested.” Without another word, the dark haired man took off after the fleeing student. This was not good.

“Frost-kun!”

Hearing Black-sensei’s voice behind him only made Jack run faster. Above him, the sun was slowly being covered by clouds, but he didn’t notice. All he knew was that his heart hurt, and he didn’t know why. It didn’t make any sense! He’d been trying to avoid Black-sensei, why should it matter to him whether North-sensei liked him or not? It shouldn’t! It shouldn’t! But why were his eyes stinging then?

“Frost-kun! Frost-kun!”

The voice of Black-sensei was getting closer, and Jack was running out of breath. His lungs hurt, his heart throbbed, and his eyes ached. This was stupid! Suddenly, the clouds that had been gathering opened up, a summer storm coming out of nowhere. Jack continued to run, his school shoes splashing through growing puddles as his chest began to heave.

“Frost-kun!” A hand reached out, grabbing his wrist. “Jack,” Black-sensei breathed his name. It was almost a sigh really, relief filling his sensuous voice as he forced Jack to stop his headlong flight. “Jack please, it wasn’t what it looked like.”

He tried to pull his wrist free, but Black-sensei’s grip was too strong. Turning to face the older man, Jack looked up at him, trying to read what was going on behind those golden eyes. His own eyes began to sting again, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the rain, or if the tears had finally won. “Black-sensei…” he whispered, pulling his hand to his chest.

“Jack,” Pitch stared down into those ice blue eyes, unable to help himself. Slowly, he leaned forward, carefully claiming his lips in a tender kiss. “I like you Jack.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he quickly stepped back, wrenching his wrist out of  his grasp. “B-But sensei, we’re…we’re both men, and you’re…this is wrong.”

Pitch advanced on the boy, backing him against the wall. Still the rain fell around them, soaking them both to the skin, though neither seemed to notice. “If this is wrong Jack,” Pitch purred, pinning the boy with his body, leaning over him. “Then I don’t want to be right,” leaning in, he kissed him again. His lips were more demanding this time, though they seemed coaxing as well.

Jack gasped, leaning up unconsciously into the kiss, standing on his toes. With the guidance from Pitch’s lips, he kissed back, opening his mouth obediently when Pitch’s tongue caressed his lips. “S-Sensei,” he gasped, pulling back when at last he needed air. “Black-sensei I…I like you too.”

Pitch grinned, smirking slightly. As he leaned in for another kiss, he twined their fingers together, pushing Jack more firmly against the wall.

 

As their lips met again, all Jack could hear was the sound of the rain on the pavement, and the sound of a rising heartbeat.


End file.
